1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to toy tracks for toy vehicles, and, more particularly, wall-mountable toy tracks.
2. Description of the Related Art
A toy track is generally an elongated flat surface on which a toy vehicle can travel. On either side of the elongated flat traveling surface typically are upstanding walls or rails running parallel to the track surface. The purpose of the upstanding walls is to block the vehicle from rolling off of the track surface as the vehicle travels down the track, as there is often no steering control of the toy vehicles. The toy vehicles can include toy cars, trucks, trains, etc.
It is known to lay out a toy track on a flat, horizontal surface, such as a floor or table top. It is also known to elevate a toy track off of a horizontal surface by mounting the toy track to a vertical wall, with the track surface remaining horizontal. A problem is that such toy tracks are generally configured to be mounted in only one of the two ways, which limits the ways in which a single track can be arranged. A wall-mounted track cannot be laid out on a floor if the need arises, nor can a track designed to be laid out on a floor be mounted to a vertical wall.
It is also known to place toy buildings, trees, animals, etc. around a toy track to make the scene appear more life-like. A problem is that such toy decorations can easily become displaced and can scatter onto the track surface, blocking the path of the toy vehicles.
What is needed in the art is a toy track assembly capable of retaining decorative items and including a track surface which can be securely mounted in an orthogonal orientation to a wall, yet the track surface can be easily be disconnected from the wall mounting for placement on a horizontal surface.